


We Own The Night ☽

by fuckthiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Thiam, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthiam/pseuds/fuckthiam
Summary: Theo was a good friend. He helped Liam control his anger, they fought together and they could always count on each other. They even enjoyed hanging out together… Sometimes... So why did Theo leave after their fight against the hunters and the Anuk-Ite? Why was Theo sleeping in his car? Why was he not living in a house or sleeping in a hotel? Where did Theo get his money from? Did he steal? Where did he go anyway? Was he going to finish school? Was he going to find a job?This is a story where Theo joins another pack, a pack that would lead him down the wrong path again. Liam tries with all his power to get Theo back to Beacon Hills.





	1. We're going to LA

Liam shifted impatiently on Mason’s doorstep. He rang the doorbell again and pounded on the door.

“It’s been over a month and there’s still no sign of Theo.” Liam said worriedly when Mason opened the front door. He didn’t wait for Mason to open up the door all the way, instead he squeezed himself through the opening. “He’s not receiving my texts anymore, maybe his phone died?” Liam asked, kicking off his shoes and making his way to the living room. He crashed down on the couch and plopped down his feet on the small table in front of him. He looked up to see Mason frowning at him. This was the third time Liam came over to Mason’s house to talk about Theo.

“First of all, calm down. It’s Theo! I’m sure he’s fine...” Mason said and he plopped down on the couch next to Liam.

The first time Liam came over to talk about Theo, Mason had laughed at him for worrying so much. He had said that Theo was not actually considered a good friend and that it was no surprise to him when he heard that Theo had left Beacon Hills. Liam had almost exploded in anger when Mason said that, because Theo was a good friend. He helped Liam controlling his anger, they fought together and they could count on each other.

“I just don’t understand why he left…” Liam mumbled, grabbing the tv remote from the table. He pressed the on button and started zapping through the channels. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Mason jabbed the remote out of Liam’s hand. Liam looked at Mason in shock, mouthing ‘What the hell?’.

“Go back… Liam go two channels back, NOW!” Mason yelled in a state of panic. When Liam didn’t move fast enough, he reached over and grabbed the remote. Quickly he went back, only to be face to face with a strangely familiar black wolf. Liam and Mason moved closer towards the tv, both sitting on the edge of the couch. A video of a black wolf looking into a camera and running towards a store was playing over and over.

 _“This is the second time a black wolf has been spotted in Los Angeles. Eyewitnesses saw the wolf running through a window of a shop and disappearing right after. The money from the shop and a few rare items has been stolen during this event. We think this might be the action of a very dangerous criminal and we want to warn the people in this area-”_ the news lady kept talking about the absurdity of a wolf helping a criminal after that.

“Liam… That is- That is the wolf we saw that night in our school,” Mason started, looking at Liam in shock. ”That night when I found out that you’re a werewolf! Oh my god Liam, we have to tell Scott!”

“We are NOT telling Scott!” Liam yelled, sounding angrier than intended. The eyes of the black wolf on the video footage seemed too familiar for Liam’s liking. Liam’s eyes turned yellow for a split second and he shook his head in confusion, looking away quickly. “We are not telling Scott.” he said again, but calmer this time.

“There is a wolf on the loose and we both know that’s not a normal wolf-” Mason pointed towards the tv. “That werewolf is breaking into places and stealing from innocent people! We need Scott’s help to track him down and lock him up. We need supernatural against supernatural-” Mason rambled, looking excited and scared at the same time.

“No. Not happening...” Liam whispered tiredly, burying his face in his hands.

“Hey, look at me. What is wrong with you? It's been a month without supernatural things going on and we can finally help and be useful again!” Mason said with a tone of disappointment hidden in his voice. “You told me you missed being a ‘hero’ and fighting with our pack, why won’t you-”

“Because that wolf on your tv screen right now, that wolf is Theo.” Liam said angrily, cutting off Mason’s sentence. He stood up and walked towards the tv, pressing the off button with more force than was needed. “We are NOT telling Scott, or the others. If they know, they will lock him up, or worse… Promise me you won’t tell them, please Mason…” Liam begged, turning around to look at his best friend.

“I promise… But what are we going to do?” Mason asked as stood up and walked towards Liam. He nudged Liam playfully and Liam rolled his eyes in return.

“Mason, _I’m_ going to find Theo and punch him in the face.” Liam said, more determined than he had ever been in his life. “And then I’m going to ask him what the hell he’s doing and then drag his werewolf ass back to Beacon Hills.”

“And I’m going to help you with that! So get your stuff, we're going to LA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the first chapter of We Own The Night!  
> Keep in mind that I'm Dutch...  
> My friend is checking for grammar mistakes, weird words or sentences, but you never know!  
> Hit the kudo button if you like it, leave a comment if you wanna read more! <3


	2. Greenberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never saw Greenberg and never heard his first name, so...  
> Hope you like it!

It was hard to find a cheap yet not shady looking hotel in LA and it was even harder to find a hotel with those conditions near the shop where Theo was spotted a day ago. Mason and Liam walked into a hotel a few blocks away from the shop.

“So you told our friends and your mom that we would go look for your biological father? Is he even in LA? Couldn’t you come up with a less specific lie or something easier? I’m-” Mason mumbled, dropping his backpack in front of the service desk, causing the old lady behind it to look up angrily. “I’m going to shut up…”

“Boys, our hotel is full and unless you put a reservation under the name…” the lady looked under her glasses to the computer screen in front of her.

“Greenberg… Then I can’t help you.” “G-Greenberg?” Liam stuttered, an image of his classmate going through his head. He shook his head. “That is too good to be true…” he mumbled to himself.

“Thomas Greenberg?” Mason asked, thinking the same as Liam. They looked at each other before turning back to the lady.

“Yes, Thomas Greenberg… Sorry boys, but I don’t have time for this. Please leave right now?” she asked, smiling bittersweet. She made a weird gesture with her hand, telling them to go away and turning back to the computer screen. Mason picked up his bag and hurried after Liam who was already at the entrance. When they got outside they sighed loudly at the same time.

“What is Thomas doing here?” Liam asked, putting his hands in his hair. Thomas disappeared two weeks ago and no one spoke a word about it. If his name came up they would say that he probably left because he got bullied. That his name was on a reservation for a room in a shady hotel in LA made Liam worry. He kinda liked Thomas.

“Dude, I’m so weirded out right now. ” Mason said, looking at Liam with big eyes. “Should we wait for him to come here and ask what is going on?”

“I don’t know man, isn’t that weird? Let’s find a place to eat something first and make a plan… It’s getting dark already and we still don’t have a hotel.” Liam said, walking into a small alleyway that would lead to a main road. Liam was overwhelmed by everything; the big city, the sounds, the lights and the smell, Theo and Thomas wandering around somewhere, alone or with someone else. Liam was glad that he wasn’t alone, but he was too stubborn to admit that to Mason.

“Sounds like a plan! I’m starving…” Mason said, jumping up to readjust his backpack and he followed Liam.

*

“This… This is really good…” Liam said, his mouth full of fries. He watched Mason demolish the hamburger he ordered and had to remind himself why Mason was his best friend.

“What?” Mason asked after he took a huge bite of his hamburger.

“What?” Liam asked, not understanding what Mason had said. Mason laughed, causing some of the hamburger to fall out of his mouth. This made him laugh even harder.

“What’s so funny?” A plate full of food appeared on the table, a guy standing next to it. Mason stopped laughing immediately, trying to clean the mess he made without the guy noticing. The young man standing at their table looked very handsome. He had wavy dark brown hair, light green eyes and a sharp jawline. Everything was perfect, which didn’t make sense at all. This was Greenberg, Thomas Greenberg.

“Thomas!?” Liam yelled in shock. “Oh my god, you look… You look different? Is everything okay? You disappeared two weeks ago, we thought you moved house…What are you doing here?” Liam blurted out, making place at the table for Thomas to sit.

“Well, something weird happened in Beacon Hills and a guy here in LA claimed he could help me.” Thomas said, sitting down at the table. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We’re trying- Uh, I’m trying to find my biological father and my mom and stepfather agreed it would be a good thing to do.” Liam lied, giving a small nod to Mason. “Mason is here for moral support.”

“You’re lying…” Thomas said, looking at Liam’s chest.

“I’m not lying.” Liam said, squinting his eyes at Thomas in suspicion. How could he tell Liam was lying? Maybe Liam was just bad at lying or maybe Thomas could hear it, hear his heartbeat.

“Are you a werewolf?” Mason asked bluntly, causing Liam to jump up in shock.

“Mason, what- He’s just joking- Mason is joking.” Liam said quickly, laughing sheepishly as he sat back down.

“Yes I’m a werewolf, and so are you Liam…” Thomas said carelessly. He shrugged and looked into Liam’s eyes, his green eyes burning through Liam’s soul. He started eating casually, as if it wasn’t a big deal at all.

“I’m not- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Liam was being ignorant, he refused to believe what was happening.

“Liam, cut the bullshit.”

Liam opened his mouth to fire back, but closed it quickly. He looked from Thomas to Mason and back to Thomas. He looked better, stronger and more mature. He wore alternative clothes, a fake leather jacket. _Someone must have bought him new clothes_ , Liam thought. His attitude changed as well, he fired back. Thomas definitely changed and it reminded him an awful lot of Theo.

“Okay. You’re a werewolf. I’m a werewolf. Now spill it Greenberg. Who bit you?” Liam said, narrowing his eyes again.

“I was in the wrong place at the wrong time when hunters were killing out an entire pack. The Alpha bit me before he died, I forgot the rest after that.” Thomas said.

“So you’re an Alpha now?” Liam asked in disbelief and Thomas nodded. “Who is helping you to control it? Why are you not coming back to Beacon Hills, Scott can help you. Are you going back to the hotel? Where are you going?” Liam asked curiously, when Thomas stood up and wanted to walk away.

“That’s none of your business..." 

 


	3. The Outcasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter: [Lewis Del Mar - Loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PagwbIPbEVw)

 Thomas left without saying a word, he left his food on the table and Mason was stuffing it in his mouth with super speed when Thomas was out of their eyesight. Liam on the other hand wasn’t hungry at all anymore.

“We still need to find a hotel!” Mason hummed, mouth full with Thomas’ food.

“No, _I’m_ going to find Theo, _you_ are going to find a hotel. We’re wasting time… We only have this weekend, it’s Saturday night already.” Liam said, grabbing his backpack and standing up. He reached in his pocket and threw enough money on the table to pay the food and one night in a hotel. “I’ll meet you tomorrow here at 3 pm, okay?”

“You’re joking, right? You are not leaving me alone in this-” Mason waved with his hands around him. “ This place!” He said, his voice raising at the end of the sentence.

“You’re not alone Mason, I saw you smiling at something or should I say someone behind me and there is nothing there. I think your boyfriend followed us.” Liam said, smiling at Mason who looked at him as if he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Just find a nice hotel and get some sleep. You can tell Corey why we’re really here if he doesn’t know that already, but don’t tell the others though.” Liam added sternly, looking at Mason to make sure he got the message.

“O-Okay, yeah sure…” Mason said.

Corey became visible again when no one payed attention. He walked to the table with his face towards the ground and sat down on Liam’s spot.

“Sorry I followed you guys, but you know... Mason just can’t lie…” he mumbled and looked up to finally meet Liam’s eyes. “I won’t say anything to your pack, I promise.”

“It’s okay, just get to a hotel together safely and don’t follow me. I’ll be fine! Werewolf powers, you know?” Liam laughed and walked towards the door. He waved quickly. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

*

Liam felt stupid, like one of those ugly sleuth hounds, following the scent of someone he didn’t even wanted to see right now. Yet here he was, nose in the air and getting close to the source of the scent that he was following. He already walked for hours and it was now almost 11 pm. When Thomas said he was getting help from someone, Liam immediately thought of Theo. He was angry, jealous, but also proud that Theo found someone else to help control something. Maybe Theo wasn’t even the person helping Thomas, then he would be running through the streets at night for nothing.

 _People only feel one emotion at a time, Liam._ Theo’s voice went through his head and he clenched his hands into fists. _Damn right they do_ , Liam thought, anger boiling up inside of him.

Liam’s suspicion got validated when Liam smelled a mixture of Thomas with someone he used to call ‘a friend’. He stopped in a dark alleyway, catching his breath. A sudden wave of anxiety went through him and he turned around, ready to run away again. What was he gonna say to Theo anyway? I hate you, stop stealing, I’m going to hit you in the face, why did you leave, I thought we were friends, please come back to Beacon Hills, I’m going to kill you?

Liam heard the sound of metal clinging together and saw something black falling out of the sky. It was a person with a black hoodie on, he landed right in front of Liam.

“Well, well, well… Who do we have here? ” The person asked curiously, his face hidden in the shadows of the night. “A lone wolf in the night!”

Liam didn’t recognize the voice at all. He turned around, ready to run the other way when he bumped into someone else.

“Where do you think you’re going, little kid?” A girl hummed. She flipped her bleach blonde hair out of her face and her dark brown eyes lit up ice blue when she looked at Liam. Liam stumbled back in shock. “Come on now, don’t be a scared puppy!”

“What are we going to do with him? Do you think our Alfa wants a new pet?” The guy with the black hoodie asked jokingly, walking towards Liam. “Hey, are you looking for a pack perhaps?”

“What? No, I’m here for Theo.” Liam growled, his eyes lit up yellow warningly. Liam fought hunters and supernatural creatures before, he could take two youngsters in the night if he had to. He stepped towards the two, fangs and claws out.

“Liam?” Thomas appeared in the alleyway. The girl and the guy with the black hoodie looked down towards the ground in embarrassment and stepped back. “Did you follow me?”

“Yeah, I figured Theo would be with you, where is he?” Liam demanded, he was tired and annoyed by the whole situation. He just wanted to go home and take Theo with him.

“I know what you’re trying to do Liam, but believe me... Theo isn’t coming back, he doesn’t want to. We were the outcasts, the lone wolfs, but not anymore. We have our own pack now!” Thomas said, putting his right hand on Liam’s shoulder. “You should be happy for him.”

Liam swallowed hard. Thomas was right, but that didn’t make this situation right. Theo deserved a pack, a pack where he would be more than welcome, but this was a pack that made Theo steal. The girl killed someone innocent and god knows what kind of bad things they were doing apart from killing and stealing. Liam wished he would be an Alfa too, so he could create his own pack with Theo in it.

“Can I speak to him?” Liam asked, shaking Thomas’ hand of his shoulder. He stepped back and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

“He doesn’t wanna see you, sorry Liam…” Thomas said, shaking his head sadly. “You should go back to your friends and go back to Beacon Hills where you belong.”

“I’m not going until I hear Theo saying that to me in person.” Liam said. He was hurt by Thomas’ words and refused to believe it was true. When Liam brought Theo back from hell, he never thought he would ever consider Theo a friend. Theo changed, he was still an asshole, he was still a narcissistic prick, but he started to care. He cared about people other than himself, he cared about Liam. Saving him over and over, fighting side by side and making sure neither of them died during a fight.

“Liam…” Thomas stepped closer, eyes glowing red. “I want you to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :D  
> The chapters will be longer later, I promise!


	4. Reckless & Relentless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter: [8 Graves - Hang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYtXicWnUJY)

Liam didn’t leave and things got messy real fast. He didn’t mean to start a fight, he really didn’t, but he was just so angry. There was blood everywhere and it was now five against one. Even though Liam was a werewolf, getting his ass kicked still hurt, but he would heal if he made it out alive. A flashback of Gabe hitting him over and over in class went through Liam’s mind, Gabe was trying to make him shift, trying to prove that Liam was a werewolf. He didn’t have to suppress the wolf inside of him this time.

“Listen, I know you were bullied at school, but being a werewolf doesn’t give you a free ticket to do whatever you want and take revenge. I didn’t even-” Liam tried to reason with Thomas, but all he received was another punch in his face. He spit out blood and growled warningly to a tall guy that was walking towards him. Liam ducked away when the guy launched towards him and kicked him hard in the knee. The guy in the black hoodie ran towards Liam, grabbing him by his clothes, yanking him towards the wall. He felt another hand pushing against his head and before he registered what was going to happen, his head got smashed against the wall, hard. One, two, three times and his vision went black. Liam’s limp body slid against the wall once they released him from their grip. Liam was sure he needed lifetime recovery from this, but he was not giving up. He tried to stand up, the anger taking over again. He was ready to take another hit, he waited for it.

“He really doesn’t know when to give up, does he?” A voice sung, pushing Liam over when he was almost on his feet again. Liam coughed up blood, almost throwing up. This pack was reckless and relentless, with his I.E.D. he would fit right in.

“Let me finish this,” A familiar voice said.

“Theo?” Liam whispered and he tried to focus on the silhouette that kneeled in front of him.

“Liam…” Theo said, voice dripping with sadness. “I’m sorry…”

Liam was too slow to see the fist coming towards his face.

*

Liam woke up with the sun in his face and a fresh breeze through his hair. For a second he thought he was dead. Confused he sat up, finding out he woke up on the roof of someone’s house. He checked his arms, his legs and pressed his hands against his face. The pain he felt last night completely disappeared.

“Hey, you’re awake…” a sleepy voice croaked next to him. Liam moved away from the sound in shock. A very sleepy Theo looked at him with a sad smile, his hair was a mess, his hands covered in dried blood.

“Hey, you’re awake too…” Liam said, looking around to find his backpack a few meters away from him, his phone next to it. The screen was shattered and it was covered with blood. Liam scanned the area, there was no sign of the pack that tried to kill him.

“Thomas said you didn’t want to see me,” Liam started, looking at Theo who was still laying on the roof, eyes closed again and arms behind his head. “Is that true?”

Liam didn’t get a reaction and he felt a painful the pressure appearing on his chest.

Liam coughed to get Theo’s attention and watched how Theo rolled on his side, facing Liam.

“I saved your life yesterday…” Theo hummed proudly, ignoring what Liam said completely. “Again.”

“Can we be serious for just one moment?” Liam sighed in frustration. “You can’t just leave Beacon Hills and join that awful, horrible pack and then save my life by knocking me out and then pretend nothing happened. You disappeared for a month!” Liam’s voice cracked in the end. “I hate you.”

“Well, I hate you too,” Theo fired back, “I took away your pain all night and I don’t get a thank you?”

“For fucks sake Theo, just explain to me why you left in the first place, wait no screw that, we’re going back right now.” Liam said annoyed, standing up and grabbing his stuff. He looked around and found the fire escape that would lead down to the ground. He looked at Theo, waiting for him to move.

“Liam…” Theo sighed wearily. “I’m not coming with you.”

“Yes you are, come…” Liam encouraged, holding his hand out to Theo so he could pull him up. When Theo didn’t grab his hand he added, “Thank you for saving my life yesterday and for taking away my pain all night. Happy now? Let's go! ”

Theo looked pained, still not grabbing Liam’s hand. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them getting startled by the buzzing of Liam’s phone. Liam picked up without looking on the screen, still looking at Theo.

“Dude, where are you? It’s almost 4 pm!” Mason yelled in panic.

“I’m sorry, things are more complicated than we thought. I need another day, or maybe more days.” Liam mumbled, walking away from Theo.

“What do you mean? Did you find Theo?” Mason asked confused.

“Mason keep your voice down, is Thomas somewhere in your eyesight? A girl with bleach blonde hair? Tall guy? A guy with a black hoo-” Liam rambled, pacing back and forth on the roof nervously.

“Liam calm down, I’m not following you,” Mason interrupted, “You’re scaring me…”

“Theo joined a murderous pack, they’re very dangerous and I want you and Corey to go back home right now.” Liam said, eyes glued on the back of Theo’s head to see his reaction. Theo didn’t move and Liam focused back on the phone call.

“What happened?” Mason asked concerned, Liam heard Corey asking the same thing.

“I can’t explain right now, but promise me you go back to Beacon Hills. If you see anything suspicious then you disappear with Corey, okay? If Scott asks where I am, tell them I need more time alone.” with that Liam hung up quickly, before Mason could protest. Liam pressed the off button on his phone and dropped it in his backpack.

“They really listen to you, don’t they?” Theo asked in awe. “You’re not even an Alfa.”

“They are my friends, Theo. We have each others back and help each other when and where we can. I don’t need Alfa powers for that.” Liam sneered, “I thought we were friends too until you ditched me. Do you really wanna get rid of me that badly?”

“Liam…” Theo sighed, finally getting up and walking towards Liam. He brought his hand through his hair and looked at Liam with the same exact emotion he had plastered on his face since they met last night. Was it pity, guilt or sadness? Liam couldn’t quite place the look on Theo’s face.

“What’s it Theo?” Liam whispered, hoping Theo would finally tell him what the hell was going on.

“I left because I wanted a pack and I found it, here in LA. A month ago there was no pack to begin with, but when I saw Thomas losing control during a full moon with red eyes, I knew he was going to be the leader a new pack. I’ve heard about lone wolves in the night in LA and wanted to see it for myself. Thomas and I went here to train and create a pack from outcasts, lone wolfs, Omegas… Everyone you saw last night went through horrible things, I can’t quite reason with them so it’s best to leave them alone at night, especially after a full moon. That’s why I wasn’t there last night until I smelled your blood from miles away.” Theo spoke calmly and nudging Liam in the shoulder when he finished his story. “You almost died.”

“Oh…” Liam said, not knowing how to react. He looked down quickly, as if his shoes were more interesting to look at than Theo’s questioning eyes.

“Oh?” Theo mimicked, “That’s all you’re gonna say?”

“I don’t know what to say, I mean... I know what I want to say, but you will ignore it like you did before,” Liam rambled, playing with the sleeves of his sweater and pulling them over his hands, creating sweater paws. “Do you want me to leave?”

Theo got caught off guard by the question and he stayed silent just like Liam expected.

“Do you want me to leave, or do you want to go back to Beacon Hills with me. I can offer you a place, we have a spare room left that used to be our study room. You don’t have to sleep outside or in your car anymore.” Liam continued, but stopped when he found out Theo was staring at him with a blank face expression . “Are you listening?”

“I can’t come with you,” Theo looked away quickly. “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want.”

Liam couldn’t hold in the low growl that escaped his mouth. He took a deep breath and walked to the fire escape, ready to leave and giving Theo what he wanted. _It was a mistake coming here_ , Liam thought.

“Where are you going?” Theo croaked, hastily following Liam to the fire escape.

“I don’t know,” Liam said angrily, “You tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo is back!!  
> A lot of stuff happened to him in the past month, did he turn full psychopath again or is something else going on?  
> If you want to find out, keep reading <3


End file.
